


The Sighs of Silence

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock have a conversation with Mycroft who has come to an important realization...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	The Sighs of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Sigh  
> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Wonder  
> #360MG

Sherlock Holmes stood at the window playing violin when Mycroft Holmes sighed as he entered the flat. He placed his briefcase and umbrella on the chair by the door and went to the kitchen. John, in his chair reading a medical journal, looked up in surprise. Sherlock sighed in annoyance until Mycroft selected glassware then came to the cabinet in the sitting room and took out the good scotch.

It was the sound of three drinks being poured that gave Sherlock pause.

Sherlock stopped playing, John stopped reading. Both looked to Mycroft who sighed again and held out the other two glasses without preamble.

Mycroft wanted Sherlock and John to drink with him. It was not a request.

John’s brow furrowed slightly as he turned to Sherlock, _What gives?_

Sherlock gave a slight head shake, _No idea._

John put down his journal as Sherlock placed the instrument and bow on its stand. He and John joined Mycroft in drink. They had barely clinked their respective glasses and taken gentlemanly sips when Mycroft finished his drink, sighed, poured another and then another.

Sherlock stayed his brother’s hand from another sip. _What’s wrong, Mycroft?_

Mycroft sighed sadly and gestured at the two of them in frustration.

John and Sherlock looked to each other confused. John placed a tender hand on Sherlock shoulder, his head indicating Mycroft. _He’s YOUR brother._

Mycroft watched how Sherlock kissed John’s hand tenderly and softly sighed as he placed a hand on his own chest in longing.

John’s expression was priceless as he mouthed a name in sudden realization.

Sherlock nodded confirmation as he took the glass from his brother. _Have you only just realized you’re in love with him?_

 _No!_ Mycroft Holmes shook his head, almost violently, in abject denial. 

John cocked his head to the side at a lie so blatant. _Really, Mycroft?_

Mycroft’s face sagged in the horrid wonder of it and slowly nodded. _Yes, I love him._

As suddenly as he had arrived, Mycroft grabbed his things and left.

"Glad we spoke." John sighed amused and picked up his book.

Sherlock snickered and started to play again.

Neither tried to hide their massive grins.

**Author's Note:**

> 360MG Format. It's like 221B, but for Mystrade. 360 words, the last two ending in M and G, any order. Tag in AO3 with "360MG Format"


End file.
